Bienvenue chez nous!
by Luciferou
Summary: Univers des 2P! OS n 2 Une journée "normale" et "tranquille" pour la famille Bonnefoy...
1. Une fin de 14 Juillet

Privet Camarades!

Voici donc mon premier OS sur la vie quotidienne de mon 2P France :3 J'espère que mes petits délires sur François et ses régions vont vous plaire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

PS: Petite pensée à _**Aristo-barjo** _qui m'a inspiré avec ses régions complètement chtarbées! *3*

* * *

><p>Pour ne pas se perdre voici un lexique des régions!<p>

Alsace: Hémes Bonnefoy

Aquitaine: Andriu Bonnefoy

Auvergne: Albéric Bonnefoy

Bourgogne: Ugo Bonnefoy

Bretagne: Erwan Bonnefoy

Centre: Rosalie Bonnefoy

Champagne-Ardenne: Marc-Antoine Bonnefoy

Corse: Dumenicu (Angeli) Bonnefoy

Franche-Comté: Robert Bonnefoy

Guadeloupe: Mélissa Bonnefoy

Guyane: Eulalie Bonnefoy

Île de France: Auguste Bonnefoy

Languedoc-Roussillon: Florian Bonnefoy

Limousin: Archibald Bonnefoy

Lorraine: Liesel Bonnefoy

Martinique: Malika Bonnefoy

Mayotte: Siyam Bonnefoy

Midi-Pyrénnée: Fabian Bonnefoy

Nord-Pas-De-Calais: Ludovic Bonnefoy

Basse-Normandie: Keith Bonnefoy

Haute-Normandie: Hyacinthe Bonnefoy

Pays de la Loire: Millén Bonnefoy

Picardie: Sandre Bonnefoy

Poitou-Charentes: Gabriel/Gabriau Bonnefoy

Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur: Aiolos Bonnefoy

Réunion: Laïla Bonnefoy

Rhône-Alpes: Jehan Bonnefoy

Pour ceux qui se demadent: "pourquoi diable ont ils le même nom de famille? Sacrebleu!", je vous répond que tout sera expliqué dans un prochain chapitre ;3

* * *

><p>« Pour mon ÂÂÂÂÂME ! » Hurla à pleins poumons un Île de France ivre. « Me voici militaire et mari. Militaire et mariiiiii ! »<p>

Albéric attrapa doucement Auguste par le bras et continua de le guider vers la maison, étant l'aîné de la famille c'était son devoir de prendre soin des régions de son neveu. Il en profita nullement pour échapper aux avances embarrassantes d'Andriu. L'aquitain fit la moue en le voyant s'éloigner mais il continua de poursuivre sournoisement son auvergnat préféré, suivit par un Archibald toujours aussi impassible.

Dumenicu et Erwan, tout aussi pompette, se tenaient par le bras et chantaient harmonieusement l'hymne national français... en corse et en breton. Les deux ne l'avoueraient jamais mais ils aimaient la fête nationale. Surtout le corse car il y avait des explosions partout, partout.

Robert portait son frère sur le dos, heureux d'avoir passé une aussi bonne soirée avec toute la famille. Ugo, lui, tentait de descendre, grognant qu'il n'était pas un bébé et qu'il pouvait marcher tout seul. Son frère aîné l'ignora comme à son habitude et le bourguignon finit par s'avouer vaincu, il bouda et prit la main de son amant. Marc-Antoine ne dit rien et suivit passivement l'étrange duo.

Fabian et Florian avaient sorti la guitare et chantaient joyeusement des chansons du Sud mais ils mélangeaient du français, de l'occitan et du catalan dans leurs paroles, rendant difficile la compréhension.

Hyacinthe portait son frère ivre sur le dos (il avait l'étrange impression de ressembler à Franche-Comté mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi...), et écoutait d'une oreille distraite Keith se vanter de ses origines celtes et commencer un débat sur les dieux nordiques et les dieux celtes.

Liesel (qui portait à travers son épaule un Aiolos assoupi), Laïla, Syiam,Malika, Mélissa et Eulalie discutaient entre filles, gloussant parfois. Elles repensaient aux beaux militaires qu'elles avaient vu pendant le défilé et discutaient des performances des chanteurs du concert de Paris.

La lorraine et la guyanaise étaient heureuse d'avoir pu comparer leurs muscles avec ceux des soldats de l'armée française et ceux venus des autres pays.

Réunion, Guadeloupe, Martinique et Mayotte levèrent les yeux au ciel et rirent joyeusement, habituées à l'étrange comportement des deux filles.

Gabriel, qui n'était pas dans une de ses crises, discutait avec enthousiasme avec Ludovic. Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui préférait écouter que parler, suivait attentivement le monologue du jeune Poitou-Charentes tout en portant sous son bras Rosalie qui étant la maniaque perfectionniste qu'elle était, avait fini par tomber dans les pommes devant tant d'agitation, mais cela ne changeait pas des années passées.

Sandre tenait dans chacune de ses mains celles de Hèmes et de Jehan. L'alsacien parlait avec excitation du feu d'artifice, Rhône-Alpes commentait de temps en temps par monosyllabe et exprima son approbation face au choix des musiques. Picardie lançait de brefs regards aux deux dernières personnes qui constituaient leur étrange famille.

Millén se collait contre François et regardait craintivement autour de lui. La nation française, au téléphone avec ses fils de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique, posa une main rassurante sur la tête du Pays de la Loire. Le jeune garçon, rassuré, fit un grand sourire et se blottit confortablement contre sa nation.

Ce fut donc un groupe des plus hétéroclites qui traversa les rues de Paris, s'attirant des regards curieux des passants qui fêtaient eux aussi le 14 Juillet et qui ne savaient pas qu'ils faisait face à leur nation et leurs régions.

La famille Bonnefoy, bien que bizarre et alcoolisée, rentra tranquillement chez elle.

* * *

><p>Petit OS pour fêter le 14 Juillet, j'espère que cela vous a plu! Je vous dis à bientôt!<p>

Cordialement!

:3


	2. Un matin comme les autres

_Pace e Salute_!

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié (honte à moi) mais le syndrome de la page blanche plus les partielles n'arrangent en rien mon désespoir de vouloir écrire et de ne pas pouvoir le faire par ce qu'on y arrive tout simplement pas! ("Ô rage, ô désespoir!")

Pensées à nos 17 morts (et à toutes les personnes dans le monde qui ont été tuées de la même façon et à celles qui vivent dans une peur perpétuelle d'être tuées comme l'ont été les 17 victimes à Paris ), tout le monde meurt mais personne ne devrait mourir ainsi. (#Je suis humain et vous aussi.)

Voici un chapitre qui décrit les différentes régions et leurs personnalités!

* * *

><p>Pour ne pas se perdre voici un lexique des régions!<p>

Alsace: Hémes Bonnefoy

Aquitaine: Andriu Bonnefoy

Auvergne: Albéric Bonnefoy

Bourgogne: Ugo Bonnefoy

Bretagne: Erwan Bonnefoy

Centre: Rosalie Bonnefoy

Champagne-Ardenne: Marc-Antoine Bonnefoy

Corse: Dumenicu (Angeli) Bonnefoy

Franche-Comté: Robert Bonnefoy

Guadeloupe: Mélissa Bonnefoy

Guyane: Eulalie Bonnefoy

Île de France: Auguste Bonnefoy

Languedoc-Roussillon: Florian Bonnefoy

Limousin: Archibald Bonnefoy

Lorraine: Liesel Bonnefoy

Martinique: Malika Bonnefoy

Mayotte: Siyam Bonnefoy

Midi-Pyrénnée: Fabian Bonnefoy

Nord-Pas-De-Calais: Ludovic Bonnefoy

Basse-Normandie: Keith Bonnefoy

Haute-Normandie: Hyacinthe Bonnefoy

Pays de la Loire: Millén Bonnefoy

Picardie: Sandre Bonnefoy

Poitou-Charentes: Gabriel/Gabriau Bonnefoy

Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur: Aiolos Bonnefoy

Réunion: Laïla Bonnefoy

Rhône-Alpes: Jehan Bonnefoy

Pour ceux qui se le demandent: J'ai fait des recherches sur chacune des régions et sur leur futur prénom (j'ai cru mourir, vraiment.)

* * *

><p>Nations présentes ou mentionnées:<p>

2P Allemagne: Lorring

2P Prusse: Gilen

* * *

><p>Alsace<p>

Hèmes ouvrit brusquement les yeux et scruta tous les recoins de sa chambre, cherchant toutes les menaces et le moindre danger possible. Son souffle se calma et il reposa sa tête contre son oreiller rembourré de plumes. Tous les matins étaient les mêmes, il se réveillait en sursaut et cherchait un ennemi qui n'existait plus.

Il se redressa en grognant et posa un pied après l'autre sur le sol, il frissonna en sentant l'air plus frais de la pièce toucher ses jambes nues. Il s'appuya sur ses mains et se retrouva debout, il s'étira et laissa échapper un petit bâillement fatigué.

Il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux qui pointaient dans tous les sens après cette nuit de sommeil. Il chercha des yeux son miroir et souffla faiblement pour se donner du courage. Il s'avança prudemment et se plaça devant la psyché, prêt à affronter son reflet.

Il laissa échapper un soupir déçu, rien n'avait changé. Comme tous les matins, il faisait face à un garçon de petite taille, au corps maigre et à la peau pâle, au visage de poupin avec une fossette au creux de ses joues perpétuellement rouge, de (trop) grands yeux bleus glacés, et aux cheveux blond-blancs et bouclés.

Il recula de quelques pas et se laissa tombé sans grâce sur son lit. Il était une des régions les plus âgées de France et pourtant son corps ne semblait pas avoir suivi et s'était arrêté à l'apparence d'un enfant fragile et sans défense. Il fronça ses fins sourcils et glissa sa main sous son oreiller adoré et en sortit un couteau papillon, cadeau de Lorring et Gilen.

Il le leva au dessus de lui puis commença de nombreux mouvements montra sa dextérité avec les armes. Un dernier coup de poignet et il reposa sa lame à sa place. Il s'étira une dernière fois et releva, il repoussa du pied les vêtements (et autres objets non-identifiés) qui traînaient sur le sol depuis... longtemps.

Il enfila, en sautillant sur place, un pantalon treillis, il lança dans un coin de sa chambre son haut de pyjama et mis à la place une chemise à manche courte blanche, il laça ses rangers et posa la touche finale de sa tenue sur sa tête : son béret noir.

Il attrapa quelques armes et une fois satisfait de son choix, il se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, prêt à camper et à surveiller pendant plusieurs heures ce point stratégique.

On ne savait jamais quand est ce qu'un ennemi tenterait d'envahir les régions vitales de France. On était jamais prudent après tout.

Et foi d'Alsace, il ne laisserait pas un de ces salauds toucher son pays.

* * *

><p>Aquitaine<p>

Andriu coiffa ses longs cheveux dorés tout chantonnant une mélodie qu'il entendait souvent à l'époque des troubadours. Il ajusta son costume brun fait sur mesure, fit un dernier clin d'œil à son reflet, roula ses épaules bien musclées et quitta sa chambre parfaitement rangée.

Il traversa le long couloir blanc de la demeure Bonnefoy, enjamba avec aisance le corps assoupi de PACA et descendit le majestueux escalier. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire aujourd'hui, devait il passer du temps avec son frère Limousin ? Devait il appelé les frères britanniques et être le gentil grand frère qu'il était en prodiguant des conseils avisés ? Devait il se remémorer le bon temps en chantant des poèmes et des chants avec les frères du Midi (même si Midi-Pyrénées lui lançait toujours des regards suspicieux depuis la guerre de Cents ans...) ? Ou devait il tenter de séduire son beau auvergnat ?

Il fronça les sourcils et commença à réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Il était toujours agréable de passer du temps avec son frère qui était si mignon avec son visage calme et impassible. Chanter avec Languedoc-Roussillon et Midi-Pyrénées lui donnait toujours un sentiment de puissance et la flamme de la chevalerie brûlait de nouveau dans ses veines. Et puis il y avait Albéric...

Une douce chaleur traversa son corps et il posa ses mains sur ses joues chaudes, des scenarii très peu courtois traversaient son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière. Tout lui plaisait chez Auvergne, ses épaules robustes, ses puissants bras, son large torse, ses longues jambes musclées, ses fesses charnues, son visage fier et acéré, ses lèvres douces et boudeuses et surtout, surtout, ses magnifiques yeux bleus aux reflets carmins.

Il adorait aussi voir le blond faire son oncle/papa-poule avec France et revenir bredouille à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'espionner leur pays.

Il secoua plusieurs sa tête pour chasser ces pensées impures et prit sa décision, il allait faire la cour à son beau auvergnat qui n'allait pas pouvoir rester de marbre face à lui. Rien ne pouvait résister bien longtemps aux beaux yeux verts d'Aquitaine après tout.

Il inspira profondément pour se donner la force et partit d'un pas déterminé à la recherche de son Albéric préféré. Il croisa Alsace qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur, un chocolat chaud dans une main, une bretzel faite maison dans la bouche et un imposant arsenal d'arme un peu partout sur son corps.

Il s'aventura dans le couloir qui menait dans la salle à manger et vit son frère appuyer sur le mur, un air pensif marquait ses traits fins, et derrière lui venait d'apparaître l'homme qu'il cherchait.

Albéric semblait penaud et agacé à la fois, il revenait sûrement d'une de ses traques et il avait plus que probablement perdu la trace de son neveu. Il sentit son cœur battre le tambourin dans sa poitrine et il accéléra le pas.

Il ne s'attendait à ce que l'imposant auvergnat trébuche et tombe directement dans ses bras.

Une excellente journée s'annonçait pour l'aquitain.

* * *

><p>Auvergne<p>

Albéric se sentait courir, il sentait ses pieds nus toucher la terre humide, la rosée du matin mouiller ses braies et le vent fouetter son visage. Son cœur papillonnait dans sa poitrine et un éclat de rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

Une petite main agrippa la sienne, il tourna la tête et vit sa petite sœur courir à coté de lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltait autour de son visage enfantin et ses yeux bleus avec des reflets rouges, si semblables aux siens, scintillaient de joie.

Il continua de courir et regarda autour de lui, un champ recouvert d'herbe verte s'étendait à perte de vue vers le soleil levant qui brillait tel des milliers de brasiers, des sangliers, des cerfs et des loups couraient avec eux.

Il se sentait heureux, sa sœur et les esprits protecteurs étaient avec lui et il savait que rien ne pouvait détruire cet instant et faire disparaître son bonheur.

À l'instant où il pensa cela, un orage éclata et le ciel devint rouge comme le sang, les esprits disparurent et une peur sans nom se logea dans son ventre. Effrayé, il regarda sa sœur et sentit sa gorge se nouer. La main qu'il tenait était devenue noire et elle commençait à s'effriter comme une bûche sortie du feu. Il regarda, avec horreur et sans pouvoir rien y faire, sa sœur bien aimée brûler devant lui et le vent la fit disparaître. Il ne restait d'elle que des cendres qui s'envolaient vers le ciel menaçant.

Il s'immobilisa au milieu de nul part, ne comprenant pas comment cette magnifique journée ensoleillée s'était transformée en un tel cauchemar. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main, il vit des cendres, qui étaient les derniers restes de sa sœur, sur ses doigts se transformer en filets de sang qui coulèrent sur l'herbe devenue sèche.

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide toucher ses pieds et il sursauta en voyant une mer écarlate l'entourer de toute part et monter à un rythme affolant jusqu'à sa taille. Une saveur salée et métallique envahit l'arrière de sa bouche et des larmes brûlaient ses yeux.

Il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui de l'aide mais il n'y avait que du sang, une mer de sang s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon et il était tout seul dans cet enfer.

Il sentit le désespoir refroidir son corps et il perdit peu à peu ses forces, sombrant dans le rouge. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux et vit un petit garçon avec des longues boucles blondes qui encadraient un visage en forme de cœur et avec de grands yeux violets se tenir sur un monticule de terre recouvert d'herbe verte et dorée, il le regardait avec curiosité et semblait attendre quelque chose de lui.

Le petit garçon tenait la main d'un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges, il portait une imposante armure romaine qui scintillait au soleil, une partie de son visage était douce et accueillante mais en regardant attentivement on remarquait que le reste était recouvert de sang.

Il sentit une haine et une rage sans nom traverser son corps, lui redonnant des forces, il se releva difficilement et ignora le sang qui coulaient sur lui et l'entourait. Il n'avait qu'une envie : tuer ce monstre et protéger le garçon.

Il découvrit ses dents et s'avança vers l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie prêt à le...

Albéric se redressa brusquement, le souffle haletant et la sueur froide coulant le long de son cou et de son dos. Il lança des regard affolés autour de lui, cherchant la cause de ses tourments, tout en essayant de reprendre pied. Le rythme de son cœur et sa respiration s'apaisèrent, il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et regarda sans le voir son plafond blanc.

Il avait de nouveau fait un cauchemar qui lui rappelait le jour où sa vie était devenu un enfer. Il prit de nombreuses respirations et se leva de son lit. Il avait besoin de voir François et le plus rapidement possible.

Il se faufila à pas de loup dans le couloir et s'avança prudemment vers la porte de son neveu. Il posa son oreille contre le bois et chercha le moindre signe de vie, n'entendant rien, il commença à paniquer et actionna la poignée. Il lança un regard à travers l'ouverture et il sentit un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Une faible lumière éclairait la pièce, France, vêtu d'un pyjama en flanelle violet, était assis à son bureau et semblait s'être endormi au téléphone car la voix excité de Grèce bourdonnait à travers le combiné. L'auvergnat s'avança doucement, pris son neveu dans ses bras et l'installa confortablement dans son lit _King size_. Il caressa les doux cheveux blonds et retourna dans sa chambre, prêt à dormir paisiblement car il savait que son neveu était en sécurité.

* * *

><p>Albéric leva le journal devant son visage et regarda à travers les deux trous qu'il avait découpé dans le papier. Il regarda François passer lentement devant lui, son visage était toujours aussi impassible mais quelque chose semblait occuper ses pensées.<p>

L'auvergnat sentit son _papapoulomètre_ passer au rouge écarlate et des scenarii catastrophe plus horribles les uns que les uns envahirent son esprit. Était-ce à cause de la crise ? Du taux de chômage ? Espagne qui l'avait séquestré avec les autres frères méditerranéens ? Turquie qui l'avait encore fait fumé du narguilé ? Angleterre qui l'avait encore approché avec des intentions déplacées en petit pervers libidineux qu'il était !?

Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa mission d'espio... sur France et jura dans sa barbe. Il avait perdu son neveu de vue et devait affronter les regards furieux des parisiens qui voulaient boire leur café et manger leur croissant sans à avoir à supporter un _stalker_ au comportement étrange et bruyant.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer et il s'enfuit avec le plus dignité possible. Il avait besoin à présent de vérifier que tout se passait bien à la maison. Il savait qu'une moue agacée ornait ses lèvres mais il ne l'admettrait jamais, donc il fit le chemin du retour à grand pas.

Enfin arrivé, il salua Hémès qui surveillait à travers ses jumelles trois points stratégiques, la direction vers l'Allemagne, l'Espagne et l'Angleterre. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, cela faisait toujours plaisirs de rentrer à la maison.

Voulant lire le journal (pas un troué cette fois), il s'aventura dans le couloir qui menait dans la salle à manger, là où il savait que Sandre avait placé les principaux journaux des différentes régions et ceux du monde entier. Il sentit les cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque se hérisser soudainement et il vit la cause de cette réaction physique.

Limousin, connu aussi sous le nom d'Archibald ou comme le frère d'Aquitaine, était appuyé contre le mur et ne semblait rien attendre. Mais Albéric savait que le blond, copie carbone en plus mince de l'aquitain, préparé quelque chose pour le ridiculiser devant son rival. Il fronça les sourcils, la moue toujours aux lèvres, et continua d'avancer, le plus petit ne pouvait rien lui faire, il était sur ses gardes.

Il n'avait pourtant pas prévu que le blond tende son pied devant lui au moment où il passait. Il se sentit trébucher et tomber de tout son poids vers l'avant. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à une rencontre brutale avec le sol mais il se retrouva contre un torse musclé et entre des bras forts.

Il leva les yeux et grogna (rougit) lorsqu'il vit le visage béat de son rival aquitain, Andriu.

Limousin : 1 – Auvergne : 0

* * *

><p>Bourgogne<p>

Ugo regarda sans vraiment le voir le verre remplit de sa boisson préféré, il savait qu'il était tôt le matin et que cela n'était pas raisonnable mais il avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant. Il huma amoureusement le doux parfum et avala d'une traite le liquide carmin.

La culpabilité allait le tuer un jour, il le savait, alors pour tenir le coup il buvait et comme il avait l'alcool triste il se faisait encore plus de mal en se ridiculisant. Heureusement que son frère, Franche-Comté, était là pour limiter les dégâts et le réconforter.

Des souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux, les guerres, les trahisons, le visage émacié et fatigué de François, le sang, François recouvert de sang et le regard vide baissé vers le sol... Il connaissait ces images par cœur et elles venaient le hanter depuis des siècles. La bouteille se vida sans qu'il ne le voit et il ressentit les effets de l'alcool dans son corps violemment.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il posa doucement le verre sur la table, il ne voulait pas abîmer le service que lui avait offert son pays. Il sortit de sa chambre et partit en quête de son frère adoré. Il trébucha sur le corps d'Aiolos (pas plus surpris que cela de le voir endormit dans le couloir) mais réussit à garder son équilibre, il descendit très lentement les marches de l'escalier, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser et perdre toute crédibilité pour toujours.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussé, il vit le croche-pied de Limousin pour faire tomber Auvergne contre Aquitaine et fit une mimique dégoûté devant la grossièreté du geste, aucun subtilité ou nuance. Il fit cependant un son appréciatif en voyant les deux nations aînées dans les bras de l'autre car elles étaient très mignonnes ensemble et qu'il serait temps que le couple se forme officiellement.

Il abandonna les deux tourtereaux et l'entremetteur de service pour trouver son frère car il avait vraiment besoin d'un câlin. Pensée qu'il nierait absolument une fois sobre, son frère le prenait suffisamment pour un enfant qui avait besoin d'être dorloté en permanence, pas besoin que lui l'admette en plus.

Il pourrait allé voir son amant, le beau Champagne-Ardenne, mais ce dernier n'était pas très doué question relation sociale et restait maladroitement de marbre face à sa détresse (il incarnait le chic mondain et l'impassibilité mais il fallait pas le titiller sinon il fallait courir vite pour pouvoir échapper à la colère de celui qui avait vu de nombreux rois être sacrés chez lui).

Il arriva au salon et vit son frère lire le journal. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds cendrés et les mêmes yeux rouge, Robert faisait juste plus mature. Il s'avança doucement, il s'assit à même le sol et posa sa tête contre la cuisse musclée de Franche-Comté et ferma les yeux.

Il entendit un froissement de papier que l'on pliait et une main douce glisser entre ses mèches de cheveux. Il sentit son corps et son esprit se détendre instantanément et ses craintes, ses faiblesses, ses cauchemars, disparurent sous les caresses.

* * *

><p>Bretagne<p>

Erwan refusait de sortir, il entendait les deux Normandie dans le couloir et il était vraiment trop tôt pour commencer à se disputer avec eux. Il ne fallait cependant pas s'inquiéter, une bonne crêpe comme on ne les faisait que chez lui et il serait prêt à défendre son honneur celte face à ces deux envahisseurs venus du Nord. Même si techniquement il n'y avait que Hyacinthe (il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant ce nom et rougir en pensant à l'homme à qui ce nom appartenait) qui était du nord puisque son frère, Keith, était à l'origine celte, et c'était la seule raison du pourquoi il s'entendait relativement bien avec mais dès que l'autre barbare roux (blond-vénitien comme dirait Île de France) le fixait stupidement sans rien dire avec son visage impassible c'était la débandade.

Il avait appelé ses frères qui habitaient au-de-là de la Manche pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, jouant le parfait frère aîné (comme Aquitaine mais ce dernier n'était qu'un usurpateur de titre qui souriait tout le temps) mais aussi pour faire passer le temps. Mais les enfoi... les vikings ne voulaient pas bouger leurs fesses et quitter le couloir pour, il ne savait pas, parler ailleurs que devant son perron peut-être !

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à son autre frère qui fut une partie de la Bretagne. Il se souvenait du petit garçon malingre aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts-rouges qui était proche de France. Ewen.

Il lui en avait fait baver, il l'avait dénigré, mis plus bas que terre pour tenter de le rendre plus fort (il fallait avouer qu'il était un peu brute et revêche dans sa jeunesse, il pensait ne pas avoir besoin d'un petit frère qui ne serait qu'un boulet pour lui, surtout avec les vikings et ce qui se passait sur les îles) mais cela n'avait pas vraiment marché. Son frère avait fuit en hurlant qu'il le détestait et s'était réfugié chez France qui semblait avoir été plus doux.

Les choses s'étaient arrangées entre les deux frères après plusieurs siècles de rancunes mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser tristement depuis qu'il était la seule incarnation de la Bretagne à présent.

Il soupira une énième fois ce matin et envoya un message à Corse, lui demandant si leur plan pour demander leur indépendance en « douceur » avançait. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, connaissant le corse narcoleptique (pas autant que PACA mais pas loin). Dumenicu lui répondit et sourit devant l'optimisme que faisait preuve son fou du plasticage d'ami. Il plaça une mèche derrière son oreille et fixa ses yeux verts forêt sur sa porte et concentra son attention sur ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

Il rit joyeusement en n'entendant rien, les deux frères étaient partis et il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir deux de ses besoins fondamentaux.

Pisser et Manger.

* * *

><p>Centre<p>

Rosalie glissa lentement un doigt sur la surface polie du bois sombre, elle leva sa main vers son visage et scruta de ses yeux violet le blanc immaculé de son gant qui semblait brillé après avoir été en contact avec le meuble parfaitement nettoyé.

C'était acceptable, critiqua-t elle pensivement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la pièce qu'elle finit par juger comme parfaitement rangée. Elle avait officiellement terminé son ménage quotidien, qui consistait à nettoyer l'ensemble de la maison excepté les chambres des autres régions (heureusement pour elle car elle savait que si elle s'aventurait dans la chambre d'Alsace elle ferait une syncope et un homicide, diminuant de deux membres les régions françaises) même si cela la titillait fortement.

Elle enleva délicatement ses gants blancs en satin et les rangea dans sa sacoche qui renfermait mille secrets pour faire parfaitement et efficacement le ménage.

Elle s'étira et redressa dans la foulée ses vêtements qui se constituaient d'un pantalon de survêtements, un t-shirt large et des tongs, elle replaça ses longs cheveux bruns en refaisant sa queue de cheval haute et se prépara à aller déjeuner. Après un bon ménage, rien ne valait un bon café et des croissants (suivi par un lavage méticuleux de la vaisselles et des dents bien sûr).

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre et faillit tomber dans les pommes. Son jardin parfaitement entretenu était défiguré par un énorme trou. C'était plus qu'une attaque personnelle et sa vengeance serait terrible.

Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur telle une furie. Elle sauta par dessus Aiolos (elle le rangerai... ramasserait plus tard), ignora l'embrassade passionnée que partageaient Andriu et Albéric sous le regard satisfait d'Archibald, elle salua rapidement Alsace qui faisait le guet (se força à ne pas essuyer les miettes autour de la bouche du garçon... elle le ferait aussi plus tard...) et arriva enfin devant la scène de crime.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était capable de souiller la perfection de son jardin pour creuser un... un... un vulgaire trou. Il fallait juste attendre qu'il sorte et qu'il montre sa culpabilité à la face du monde. Elle entendait les coups de pelle (à moins que cela soit de pioche) creuser la terre et aggraver le cas du coupable.

Elle commença à s'impatienter et à taper spasmodiquement du pied. Les coups stoppèrent et elle savait que l'infâme criminel allait sortir de son trou. (elle s'auto-félicita mentalement pour ce jeu de mot puis s'auto-flagella mentalement pour penser une chose pareille dans un tel moment de crise majeure).

Elle plissa les yeux en voyant Ludovic sortir, l'homme avait une carrure imposante (c'était le plus grand de toutes les régions), ses cheveux blonds recouverts de terre et sueur partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux verts semblaient pensifs (sûrement à réfléchir à comment torturé encore plus son jardin), son visage ciselé, son torse musclé et nu étaient eux aussi recouverts de terre et sueur, et luisaient sous le soleil matinal.

Une personne normale serait en train de baver devant ce Apollon à demi-nu, brillant sous le soleil à cause de l'effort mais Rosalie n'était pas une personne normale. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à penser était : terre, sueur, saleté. Saleté. SALETÉ. **SALETÉ**.

Elle se sentit défaillir et tomber sur le sol.

Inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Champagne-Ardenne<p>

Les yeux rouges de Marc-Antoine scrutaient avec attention les livrets posés soigneusement sur la table de la salle à manger. Il y avait tellement de choix, rouge, blanc, rosé, champagne... Il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Il pensa à ce que pouvait aimer son Ugo mais cela rendait le choix encore plus difficile.

Il soupira doucement et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux châtain derrière son oreille. Il avait vraiment besoin de rafraîchir sa coupe de cheveux, cette mèche commençait vraiment à l'agacer et quand il était agacé il faisait des choses déraisonnables... Comme s'enivrer dans un bar et tabasser tous les hommes qui faisaient trois fois sa taille et son poids ou se couper lui même cette foutue mèche de cheveux.

Il referma les livrets (il reviendrait les lire plus tard) et décida de partir à la recherche de son amant, il pourrait l'aider à choisir le bon vin et puis il aimait passer du temps avec son bourguignon bien-aimé.

Il monta lentement les escaliers, regarda PACA sur le sol et le contourna avec élégance puis se dirigea devant la porte de la chambre d'Ugo. Il frappa trois fois et attendit qu'il lui ouvre. Il attendit. Et il attendit. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils, un peu inquiet. Il savait que Bourgogne était sujet des cauchemars très violents, bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment doté du don pour rassurer les gens, il n'aimait pas voir le blond dans une telle détresse.

Il indiqua d'une voix calme qu'il rentrait et ouvrit la porte. Il vit que tous les volets étaient fermés et ressentit une aura sinistre autour de lui. Il s'approcha du lit et constata qu'il était défait et qu'Ugo n'était pas à l'intérieur. Il posa son index sur son menton et réfléchit à où est ce que pouvait être son amant.

Il vit une bouteille de vin rouge vide et un verre sur le bureau, et il élucida tout de suite le mystère de la disparition de bourguignon. Il devait avoir fait un cauchemar et s'être anesthésié l'esprit en buvant plus que de raison. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où pouvait être un Ugo pompette : c'était auprès de son frère, Franche-Comté.

Il fit le chemin inverse, constata que Aiolos avait disparu du couloir, redescendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon. C'était là qu'il avait vu Robert aller ce matin après le petit-déjeuner. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce à vivre.

Là se trouvait Franche-Comté assis sur un fauteuil et à ses pieds Bourgogne qui se reposait tranquillement. Il s'approcha prudemment et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant qui lui lança un regard embrumé par l'alcool et le sommeil. Il lui prit délicatement la main et l'aida à se relever et à rester stable sur ses deux jambes sûrement cotonneuses. Le bourguignon pouvait être plus grand et plus construit que lui mais à cet instant il ressemblait à un petit enfant perdu.

Il enroula son bras autour de celui plus musclé du blond et l'entraîna à l'étage où ils allaient pouvoir se blottir l'un contre l'autre et où Ugo allait pouvoir dormir sans crainte.

* * *

><p>Corse<p>

Dumenicu replaça les lunettes de soleil sur la ponte de son nez et barra en grimaçant une des nombreuses idées notées sur le papier pour atteindre l'indépendance sans se mettre à dos France. Leur pays était une personne calme mais facilement irritable et il était hors de question que le corse perde des points face à Lorraine en mettant de mauvaise humeur **son** Francè préféré.

Il vit Centre passé devant lui comme une furie, sûrement pour tuer Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui avait de nouveau creusé une mine dans le jardin. Et il regarda le blond du nord passer lentement devant lui avec la brune sur son épaule, évanouie.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur son papier et barra des idées et en écrivit d'autres, il se sentit particulièrement inspiré et la page se retrouva recouverte de son écriture penchée mais soignée. Il allait ajouter la touche finale lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer.

Il mit un petit moment à le sortir de son pantalon (ne sachant pas dans quelle poche il était) et il put lire tranquillement le message de Bretagne. Il s'appliqua à répondre et mit un petit smiley souriant à la fin de son message, depuis qu'il savait comment cela fonctionnait il s'amusait à en mettre partout.

Trop concentré sur son téléphone, il ne fit pas attention au bruit de grelot qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Ce fut trop tard qu'il réagit et qu'il vit sa feuille être volée par le cauchemar de nombreuses nations : sa petite chèvre naine noire, Casanova.

Il jura dans sa barbe et tenta d'attraper sa feuille d'un mouvement vif du bras mais l'animal détourna simplement la tête et continua de mâchouiller le travail d'une matinée. Il essaya de l'amadouer avec des mots doux mais la chèvre resta de marbre, le narguant même en restant devant lui sans bouger. Agacé, il décida de passer à l'action et récupérer son bien en se levant, le voyant faire Casanova bêla et s'enfuit en courant, le papier toujours dans la gueule.

Il maudit sa chance et se mit à courir à travers tout le jardin pour attraper sa chèvre et récupérer son papier top-secret. Il ne manquerait plus que Lorraine le voit dans cette situation embarrassante et il en entendrait parler pendant des siècles.

* * *

><p>Franche-Comté<p>

Robert lisait tranquillement le journal, les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes (il y avait vraiment de quoi déprimer) mais sinon la journée s'annonçait agréable. Il avait bu un café parfaitement moulu et mangé de très bons croissants, de quoi redonner le sourire au plus grincheux des hommes. Il avait eu des nouvelles d'Autriche, avec qui il avait gardé de très bons contacts, et ils s'étaient promis de se voir bientôt.

Il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir et en voyant la personne entrer, il savait tout de suite que son petit frère chéri avait de nouveau eu une crise nocturne. Cela l'attristait de voir son frère être tourmenté par un passé sanglant mais pourtant révolu. Il sentit la tête blonde d'Ugo se poser contre sa cuisse et il plia son journal pour pouvoir se concentrer pleinement sur le bourguignon.

Il glissa ses doigts entre les mèches de cheveux de son frère et écouta d'une oreille attentive les diatribes confuses qui s'échappaient des lèvres du blond ivre. Il commença à fredonner une chanson et il sentit son frère se détendre peu à peu contre lui.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et la porte du salon s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître l'amant de son frère qui semblait inquiet. Il eut un sourire tendre en voyant Marc-Antoine aider Ugo à se relever et l'emmener sûrement à l'étage pour que le blond puisse se reposer.

Il s'étira et se leva de son fauteuil, peut être pourrait-il aider Rosalie à faire le ménage ou Sandre à organiser leur emploi du temps pour la semaine. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque et sourit, la journée ne faisait que commencer et il était certain que son frère serait bien.

* * *

><p>Guadeloupe<p>

Mélissa s'étira et bailla bruyamment. Il était tard et elle n'avait qu'une envie : finir de signer ces papiers et d'aller se coucher dans son lit bien confortable. Elle savait qu'avant de pouvoir rejoindre les bras de Morphée elle avait besoin de coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs et de nourrir sa belle peau hâlée (petite fierté personnelle et il était hors de question qu'elle perde son teint parfait).

Elle baissa les yeux sur son bureau et vit la photo de son père, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'homme mince et légèrement musclé, les cheveux blonds attachés dans une queue de cheval basse avec des mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux violets (qu'elle avait hérité comme ses frères et sœurs) cernés par le manque de sommeil baissé vers le sol, un petit sourire à peine visible sur les lèvres et les joues rosies par la joie. Il portait un costume noir et avait un énorme bouquet de fleurs de lys dans les bras.

Une vague d'amour traversa son corps et elle caressa avec tendresse le cadre photo. Il était difficile d'être une île et d'être loin du reste de sa famille mais les retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus belles. Une idées lumineuses lui traversa l'esprit et elle attrapa le combiné de son téléphone. Elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur et attendit avec impatience que cela décroche.

Elle ricana en entendant la voix ensommeillée et grognon de sa sœur à l'autre bout du fil. Après plusieurs minutes de remontrances et de plaintes, elle réussit à en placer une et à lui expliquer la magnificence de son plan. Les deux sœurs continuèrent de parler et conspirer pendant de nombreuses minutes puis elles raccrochèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Elle avait hâte de revoir son père et de narguer ces régions un petit peu trop collantes à son goût.

* * *

><p>Guyane française<p>

Eulalie grogna sombrement en voyant à quel point l'équipe d'humains qui devait « l'aider » était incapable. Elle jeta le dossier sur le bureau avec force, sentant déjà le mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez en vue du travail supplémentaire qu'elle allait avoir. Elle tenta de se détendre en recoiffant ses cheveux bruns mais elle les avait coupé trop court et n'arrivaient pas à rester en place ce qui augmenta son agacement.

Elle chassa l'incapable qui semblait à deux doigts de pleurer (le pauvre chou) et se frotta les tempes. Peut-être devait elle leur faire faire un _trek_ à travers la jungle amazonienne pour leur montrer ce qu'était la vie à la dure? Ou un entraînement intensif ? Ou les enfermer dans son cachot ? Pour cette dernière proposition elle ne pouvait pas, c'était contre les droits de l'homme... ou une absurdité dans le genre. Il renifla et déplora ce sérieux manque discipline.

Elle entendit la sonnerie (insupportable) de son téléphone sonner et elle décrocha rapidement avant de s'énerver et de le lancer de nouveau à travers la fenêtre. Elle cria un « quoi » énervé et soma au suicidaire qui l'avait dérangé en pleine nuit de s'expliquer dans les plus brefs délais avant qu'il y ait une nouvelle tentative d'homicide.

Elle se détendit légèrement en reconnaissant la voix de Martinique mais garda ses sourcils froncés au cas où les nouvelles ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle sentit un sourire éclairer son visage habituellement austère. Ses yeux noirs avec des reflets violets s'illuminèrent d'amusement et elle confirma sa présence lors du prochain voyage des régions d'Outre-Mer, elle proposa même d'appeler Mayotte. Elles échangèrent encore deux trois informations puis elles raccrochèrent.

Elle s'étira et fit une liste mentale de tout ce qu'elle aurait besoin pour son prochain voyage à Paris. Elle en profiterait pour aller faire un tour chez le coiffeur et elle essaierait de ne traumatiser personne.

Ou si peu.

* * *

><p>Île de France<p>

Auguste vérifiait les dernières tendances à la mode de sa capitale tout en coiffant ses cheveux dorés dans un coiffé-décoiffé très sexy et décida qu'il avait besoin de convertir le reste de sa famille à la cuisine coréenne et à l'aloe vera. Il regarda aussi les vêtements qu'il allait commander le mois prochain (il avait déjà dépensé son budget mensuel et c'était vraiment dur de s'y tenir) et couina joyeusement en voyant un bonnet avec des oreilles de chat trop mignon.

Il vérifia s'il n'y avait pas une manifestation de prévue et à laquelle il pourrait participer. Déçut de ne voir aucun grabuge dans la ville et même dans le pays (il parlait évidemment de la région parisienne par ce que le reste était vraiment trop loin), il éteignit son pc portable et décida de sortir faire un tour.

Il enfila sa veste de costume par dessus un t-shirt large et noir où était écrit « _Life is short and so is your penis _», il laça ses bottines qui allaient parfaitement avec son _jean skinny_ et posa ses lunettes _wayfarer_ qui dissimulaient ses yeux dorés.

Satisfait, il sortit de sa chambre et commença à vérifier ses messages sur son téléphone portable, il se faufila dans la cuisine et prit un croissant en douce. Il salua joyeusement Auvergne et Aquitaine, il pinça affectueusement la joue Alsace qui surveillait avec beaucoup d'attention les alentours et ignora les maigres protestation du petit blond trop mignon.

Il prit une rafale de photos et une vidéo de Corse qui chassait et se faisait chasser par la chèvre familiale. Il ne resta pas longtemps car il ne voulait pas avoir un corse en colère aux fesses et une chèvre qui voulait qu'une chose manger ses vêtements/téléphone/cheveux.

Il s'aventura dans les rues de Paris et commença sa tranquille promenade matinale. Il aida poliment plusieurs touristes égarés, une vieille dame à traverser (qui le regarda étrangement après l'avoir entendu parler et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi) et lorgna avec envie les beaux vêtements dans les vitrines. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et il regarda l'écran d'accueil pour voir qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure matinale.

Il sentit son cœur battre et ses joues brûler en voyant le nom « Octavio 3 » s'afficher, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre un malotru le bouscula et il regarda au ralentis son téléphone tomber et se casser sur le trottoir.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il fronça les sourcils énervés. Il regarda l'imbécile – car toute personne qui se mettait entre lui et Octavio n'était qu'une nuisance qu'il fallait exterminer – et grogna. Il l'attrapa par le col et l'emmena à l'écart dans une ruelle sombre.

Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, les poings égratignés et recouverts d'un peu de sang, et la langue épaisse de toutes les injures qu'il venait de vociférer. Il replaça les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure impeccablement décoiffée et commença à rentrer à la maison, prêt à plaider sa cause auprès de François pour commander un nouveau téléphone pour pouvoir appeler son Octavio chéri qui ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu.

* * *

><p>Languedoc-Roussillon<p>

Florian se leva ce matin comme à son habitude, de bonne humeur. Il se prépara tranquillement, enfilant un pull tricoté main, un jean et ses chaussons bien confortables. Il descendit en bas, l'odeur de la violette suivant ses pas et bût ensuite un bon café avec des chocolatines et il alla s'installer tranquillement sur un transat sur la terrasse pour savourer les rares rayons de soleil de Paris.

Il vit ensuite France sortir, suivit de près par Auvergne qui allait encore l'espionner, Alsace installer son point de surveillance vers la porte d'entrée, Auvergne revenir bredouille, Centre sortir comme une furie, Nord-Pas-de-Calais rentrer avec Centre inconsciente sur son épaule, Île de France sortir et Corse être poursuivi par leur chèvre, Lorraine tenter d'étouffer Alsace entre ses deux seins, Île de France revenir suivit de près par France qui avait un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras... Une journée plutôt calme en somme.

Le blond aux yeux céladons été heureux de voir les membres de sa famille vivre en harmonie (il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il disait cela il recevait des regards surpris...) et il eut une envie irrésistible de chanter sa bonne humeur, il sortit sa guitare (qui avait toujours été là, il vous l'assurait) et commença à jouer quelques accords. Peut être que Corse, après son jeu du chat et la souris avec la chèvre, viendrait chanter avec lui et lui apprendrait même la polyphonie, depuis le temps qu'il lui demandait subtilement... peut être devrait il être plus explicite ?

Il sentit une odeur de violette si semblable à la sienne se rapprocher de lui et il sourit en voyant son frère aîné, Fabian, une guitare à la main, s'installer sur le transat à coté du sien. Ils commencèrent à chanter des chants, qu'ils entendaient souvent à l'époque des troubadours, en occitan et en catalan. Ils aimaient bien mélanger les langues du sud avec le français, le grec et le latin, cela donnait une douce saveur à leur musique et c'était un moment qu'ils partageaient rien que tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Limousin<p>

Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas remarquer que son frère et Auvergne étaient fait pour être ensemble. C'était donc pour cela qu'Archibald était toujours là pour les faire tomber dans les bras de l'autre (littéralement). Il y avait juste le fait qu'Albéric ne semblait toujours pas avoir pardonné à l'aquitain d'avoir trahi France et s'être allié avec l'Angleterre, trait de caractère qu'il partageait avec Midi-Pyrénées.

Mais sinon les deux nations devraient filer le parfait amour. Archibald contempla une dernière fois son œuvre (c'était lui ou son frère venait de tâtonner les fesses de l'auvergnat) puis s'en alla à l'étage où il savait que l'amour **sa** vie se terrait.

Il frappa à la porte de Poitou-Charentes, sachant pertinemment que l'autre serait trop concentré pour lui répondre, et entra sans attendre. La pièce était sombre et à peine éclairée par une lampe de bureau où son blond travaillait. Il se faufila à travers la chambre recouverte de posters et de figurines, et autres objets japonais (du moins c'est ce qu'il avait compris des explications du blond) et se posta juste derrière Gabriel, regardant par dessus son épaule ce qu'il faisait.

Le jeune blond semblait très concentré sur son dessins qui représentait deux hommes nus et bien musclés dans une position plus qu'explicite. Amusé par ce petit secret, il laissa échapper un rire discret. Il vit le blond sursauter et cacher dans un même mouvements ses illustrations érotiques. Gabriel tenta de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait et il écouta pendant quelques minutes les mignons petits bégaiements jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus de regarder les lèvres roses de Poitou-Charentes remuer et attirer son attention.

Sans aucun avertissement, il se pencha et embrassa le plus jeune, le faisant taire efficacement. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres douces et approfondit son baiser. Gabriel se crispa mais finit par se détendre contre lui. Il recula et vit que Poitou-Charentes venait de perdre connaissance et qu'un filet de sang coulait de son nez...

Avait-il était trop entreprenant ?

* * *

><p>Lorraine<p>

Liesel, vêtu d'un short et d'une brassière de sport noirs, s'entraînait dans le jardin en faisant des pompes sur deux doigts. Elle était levée depuis l'aube pour pouvoir exécuter son entraînement quotidien et après cette série de pompes, elle aurait terminé. Elle expira bruyamment et se releva, elle fit quelques étirements pour détendre ses muscles surchauffés. Elle attrapa sa serviette et essuya le peu de sueur qui avait coulé de son visage et dans sa nuque. Il engloutit en plusieurs gorgées sa bouteille d'eau et ne put retenir un bâillement.

Elle était souvent fatiguée le matin et avait du mal à finir son entraînement. Elle songea au fait qu'elle devrait peut être se lever une heure plus tard les fois où elle partageait une séance de sexe rugueuse et passionnée avec Corse toute la nuit.

Elle sentit un frisson de désir traverser son bas-ventre jusqu'au bout des tétons de ses seins opulents. Elle pouvait remettre en cause tant qu'elle voulait la virilité du méditerranéen mais elle devait admettre qu'il savait se servir de ce qu'il avait entre ses jambes. Elle cambra son dos et poussa ses cheveux, qui étaient habituellement un parfait carré plongeant, vers l'arrière dans un petit gémissement lascif. Elle allait trouver le corse et le titiller un peu, c'était si bon lorsque le brun était en colère, ses yeux mercures semblaient être en fusion.

Elle plia sa serviette sur son bras et se dirigea vers la maison, elle allait vite prendre une douche avant que Rosalie ne la croise et lui face la morale sur l'hygiène ou qu'elle face une syncope.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle vit le petit campement de Hèmes et son sourire se fit tendre. Elle était si heureuse que Alsace ait gardé son apparence d'enfant, alors qu'ils avaient le même âge, elle pouvait l'embrasser, le cajoler, le papouiller, comme elle le voulait.

Elle laissa échapper un cri aigu lorsqu'elle vit le petit blond aux yeux bleus (comme elle, un point commun qui la rendait encore plus heureuse) sortir de la maison une petite boite de bretzel faites maison sous le bras. Elle lui sauta dessus et le serra fort contre elle, entre ses deux seins. Elle commença à babiller sur le fait qu'il était trop mignon et qu'elle l'adorait. Elle entendit des bruits de cloches et elle relâcha l'alsacien qui était tout rouge et au bord de la suffocation.

Elle plissa des yeux en voyant la créature de l'enfer marcher auprès du corse qui tenait un papier à moitié mangé. Elle et la chèvre ne s'entendait pas, elles se détestaient même. Les deux femelles se disputaient l'affection du corse et le mammifère avait l'avantage d'être mignon tout plein. Elles se jaugèrent du regard, pupilles rondes dans les pupilles horizontales (qui donnait vraiment un air idiot à la bestiole).

Leur aversion l'une pour l'autre remontait depuis _ce _jour.

Dumenicu la remarqua et lui fit un signe mais elle détourna la tête en gonflant ses joues, préférant se concentrer sur son mignon petit alsacien que sur cet idiot qui avait la stupide idée de garder auprès de lui le diable incarné.

* * *

><p>Martinique<p>

Malika était confortablement couchée dans son lit, elle avait fait son petit rituel beauté et ses cheveux bruns étaient enroulés autour de bigoudis en mousse qui lui donneraient une magnifique chevelure bouclée le lendemain matin. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer et son esprit partir pour le monde des rêves lorsque le téléphone sur sa table de chevet sonna. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de l'ignorer... en vain.

Elle se redressa, alluma sa petite lampe de chevet et attrapa le combiné, l'agacement plissait les traits fins de son visage. Elle ne laissa pas son interlocuteur le temps d'en placer une et commença à l'inonder de reproches, expliquant clairement qu'il était inacceptable que l'on empêche une douce et fragile jeune femme comme elle de dormir. Son souffle finit par s'épuiser et elle entendit la voix excitée de sa sœur s'élever à l'autre bout du fil. Son irritation s'apaisa légèrement et elle écouta sans rien dire le plan de sa sœur.

Elle ajouta quelques idées et elles finirent par organiser à deux leur prochain voyage en France. Elle finit par raccrocher et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et regarda la photo de son père qu'elle possédait comme le reste de sa famille.

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de la guyanaise. Elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie en l'appelant à cette heure mais elle se savait condamnée si elle ne la prévenait pas. La sonnerie retentit une fois puis la voix aussi chaleureuse qu'une porte de prison d'Eulalie retentit en lui ordonnant d'expliquer les raisons de cet appel. Elle énonça calmement mais rapidement leur projet de voyage et elle entendit la voix de la belle guyanaise s'apaiser (même si elle restait agressive) et confirmer sa participation.

Elles raccrochèrent rapidement, après que Eulalie se soit proposée pour prévenir Mayotte, et elle put reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait épuisée après toute cette agitation, elle ne voulait qu'une chose :

Dormir.

* * *

><p>Mayotte<p>

Siyam était allongée sur son ventre, ses jambes se balançaient sur un rythme imaginaire, et elle lisait une revue philosophique tout en entortillant une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns autour de son index. Elle entendit le téléphone sonner et elle regarda de ses yeux bleus clairs le combiné. Elle se leva et décrocha.

Elle reconnu le ton sec et chaud à la fois de Guyane et elle la salua joyeusement. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri excité lorsqu'elle entendit qu'un voyage en France était organisée. Elle trépigna sur place et commença à babiller. La guyanaise la coupa rapidement mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas, elle était trop heureuse pour être perturbé. On aurait pu lui dire qu'il y avait une apocalypse zombie, elle ne serait pas descendue de son nuage.

Elle remercia Eulalie, proposa d'appeler Réunion et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle commença à tourner sur elle-même et à organiser dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour se magnifique voyage. Elle avait encore quelques semaines devant elle mais elle était trop excitée pour pouvoir dormir.

Elle composa le numéro Laïla et lorsque l'île répondit elle lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. C'était décousu et rapide mais Réunion sembla comprendre et commença babiller avec elle. Elles parlèrent pendant de longues minutes puis elles se souhaitèrent un bonne nuit excité.

Elle posa le combiné du téléphone et s'aventura vers sa garde robe. Elle avait tellement hâte d'y être.

* * *

><p>Midi-Pyrénées<p>

Fabian regarda l'épée entre ses mains et il sentit un vague de nostalgie épique traverser son corps. La chevalerie, les tournois, les guerres... C'était vraiment le bon temps. Cependant sa bonne humeur s'assombrit lorsqu'il repensa à une certaine guerre et à une certaine région.

Il était préférable pour le bien de cette maison qu'il ne croise pas Aquitaine ce matin s'il ne voulait pas que cela se termine en duel. Il rengaina son arme et prit sa guitare à la place. Rien ne valait une petit cession musicale pour apaiser ses pulsions chevaleresquement destructrices.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, croisa Aiolos qui venait sûrement de se réveiller. Il sortit un ruban de sa poche attacha ses cheveux blonds qui se mettaient devant ses yeux à chacun de ses pas. Il arriva enfin dans le temple de la nourriture et ses yeux bleus furent tout de suite captivés par les chocolatines à peine sorties de la boulangerie. Il en attrapa une et mordit joyeusement dedans. Il savoura ce petit plaisir de la vie et commença à chercher son petit frère.

Il entendit les accords d'une chanson et il se dirigea vers la terrasse où l'odeur de la violette était plus que présente. Il vit son frère, confortablement installé sur un transat, gratter les cordes de sa guitare. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et son humeur s'allégea. Il s'installa à son tour et commença à chanter en catalan et occitan. Florian se tourna vers lui et chanta à son tour.

* * *

><p>Nord-Pas-de-Calais<p>

Ludovic essuya la sueur qui perlait son front, il était à plusieurs mètres sous terre mais le soleil persistait à frapper son dos de ses rayons. Il avait eu tellement chaud qu'il avait enlevé son épais manteau, son écharpe et son maillot. Il soupira silencieusement et continua de creuser avec sa pioche.

Il savait que creuser une mine dans le jardin était mal, très mal même mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, cette période de sa vie l'avait un petit peu trop marquée...

il entendit des perturbations dans la terre et tendit l'oreille. Il grimaça en reconnaissant les pas précipités de Rosalie lorsqu'elle était en colère et ils se dirigeaient vers lui. Il asséna encore quelques coups, ignorant les coups répétitifs à la surface... qui devenait de plus en plus agaçants...

Il laissa échapper un énième soupir et il posa sa pioche contre la galerie nouvellement creusée. Il étira les muscles de son dos et remonta d'un pas lent vers le monde extérieur. Le soleil l'éblouit et il dut protéger ses yeux en levant son bras. Il essuya son front et regarda sans rien dire Centre le foudroyer du regard.

Il observa le visage de la petite brune aux yeux violets se décomposer, ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites et son corps tomber sur le sol, inconscient. Il essuya la sueur qui recouvrait son corps, enfila son maillot et attrapa la région pour la mettre sur son épaule.

Il avait l'habitude à présent.

* * *

><p>Haute et Basse-Normandie<p>

Les deux frères ricanèrent derrière leur main et continuèrent de raconter toute sorte d'absurdités tout en étant assis devant la porte de leur breton adoré.

Keith n'avait rien contre Erwan, ils avaient même plusieurs points communs avec leurs origines celtes mais... Le normand aux cheveux blonds-roux devait admettre que voir le visage constipé du breton, lorsque ce dernier tentait de garder un semblant de calme, était plus que poilant et il profitait allégrement de la situation. Il y avait le fait que son géant de petit frère en pinçait totalement pour le celte blond mais personne à part lui ne semblait être au courant et c'était donc son rôle de grand frère de garder le secret et de vérifier que le blond était digne de son frère.

Hyacinthe était dans une situation plus complexe, une sorte de haine/rivalité existait entre les normands et les bretons mais lui... Lui aimait beaucoup Erwan. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, son courage, sa bravoure, sa fougue... Il aimait tout de lui. Cependant il était très timide... cela pouvait être surprenant étant donné son physique de imposant et son attitude glaciale... mais c'est par ce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir alors il préférait se taire. Bien sûre il ne fallait pas le provoquer car il avait tendance à frapper et à questionner ensuite. Quand il prenait le temps de questionner du moins... À chaque fois qu'Erwan tentait de lui parler, il commençait paniquer et ne savait pas quoi dire, il choisissait de rester silencieux et impassible pour ne pas faire de bourde mais le contraire arrivait car le blond partait toujours furieux.

Un énorme grondement fit sursauter son frère et le sortit de ses sombres et déprimantes pensées. Ils grimacèrent en constatant que c'était leur estomac qui faisait un tel vacarme, ne pouvant plus résister au besoin primaire et vitale qu'était que se nourrir, les deux normands se précipitèrent vers la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Pays de la Loire<p>

Millén regardait avec une certaine appréhension ses notes, il avait écrit toutes ses revendications mais il avait peur de ne pas être entendu (à cause de son apparence juvénile) mais aussi de froisser l'une des régions plus âgées et de créer un incident diplomatique. Il sursauta et sentit la peur tordre son ventre entendant un corps s'effondrer sur le sol.

Il ferma les yeux et respira de nombreuses fois pour se calmer. Il avait vraiment besoin de trouver une solution pour son anxiété maladive. Une fois calmé, il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa chambre.

Il enjamba le corps inconscient de PACA, salua Jehan qui attendait sûrement qu'Aiolos se réveille pour pouvoir l'assaillir de question sur son histoire, évita de bousculer Limousin qui montait dans l'autre sens avec un visage plus que déterminé et réussit à sortir de la maison sans encombre.

Il sentit la panique revenir voyant la chèvre de corse poursuivre son propriétaire en bêlant, le monde s'inversait et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il gémit en voyant son ami Alsace être pris dans l'étreinte d'ours de l'alsacienne. Il regarda sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit le visage de l'alsacien devenir blanc puis bleu. Il précipita vers l'avant lorsque Liesel relâcha la pauvre et innocente victime et rattrapa le blond qui semblait avoir des tourbillons dans les yeux.

Il retint ses larmes et ses tremblements, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un chocolat chaud était plus nécessaire ici.

* * *

><p>Picardie<p>

Sandre referma la porte de la serre derrière lui et respira profondément. Travailler dans les champs lui manquait parfois et s'occuper de ses plantes le rendait nostalgique mais être utile à France le rendait plus qu'heureux.

Il s'étira longuement et regarda sa montre, il était presque sept heures et il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il rentra à l'intérieure de la maison d'un pas décidé et se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour pouvoir trier les journaux régionaux, nationaux et mondiaux, et faire gagner du temps à sa nation.

Une fois fait, il alla préparer un petit déjeuner léger et complet pour François qu'il plaça sur un plateau, et il monta lentement les marches d'escaliers tout en évitant de faire trembler ou de renverser sa charge.

Il arriva devant la porte en bois sombre et entra sans frapper. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, l'écran de l'ordinateur en mode veille était la seule source de lumière. Il posa son plateau sur le bureau et commença à ranger les quelques objets/vêtements/paperasserie qui traînaient un peu partout.

Il se retourna et vit France sortir de son dressing, le visage fatigué mais habillé d'un élégant ensemble trois-pièces noir avec une touche de pourpre pour les fines fleurs de lys sur la cravate, le gilet et la pochette, comme seule couleur pour « égayer » l'ensemble.

Il savait que France n'était pas une personne des plus joyeuses alors être de trop bonne humeur le matin était proscrit si vous ne vouliez pas être transpercé de part en part par _le _regard qui vous fait froid dans le dos. Il le salua donc à voix basse et fit un petit sourire discret.

Il s'avança doucement et resserra la cravate qui était un peu de travers, tira sur la veste du costume et approuva la tenue d'un signe de tête. Il regarda François vérifier si la tenue lui allait parfaitement et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit sa nation souffler un merci.

Une excellente journée s'annonçait.

* * *

><p>Poitou-Charentes<p>

Gabriel traçait des traits précis sur la feuille qui fut une fois blanche, ses cheveux dorés plaqués vers l'arrière par un bandeau partait dans tous les sens et lui donnait un air un peu fou. Il s'adonnait complètement à son travail car il avait de nouveau eu une dispute avec ses départements qui n'appréciaient vraiment pas qu'une personne aussi jeune que lui soit aux commandes.

Il laissa échapper un soupire fatigue et se demandait s'il devait pas retrouver Bourgogne et déprimer avec lui qui était son compagnon d'infortune. Heureusement que Franche-Comté était là pour remonter le moral sinon l'ambiance serait morbide.

Il secoua la tête et concentra son attention sur ce qu'il faisait et non sur ses idées noires. Il était en train de finaliser les premières planches du story-board du scenario qui lui avait donné France. Il était flatté que sa nation ait la gentillesse de lui confier une de ses histoires alors qu'elle travaille habituellement avec Japon lui-même.

Il baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement, la scène qu'il devait dessiner était pleine d'érotisme et de sensualité, il devait faire attention à ses traits et à ses courbes des deux personnages masculins s'il voulait capter l'essence de la scène. Il était tellement concentré sur son projet qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et il ne sentit pas une présence se placer derrière son dos.

Il sursauta en entendant un petit rire et plongea son regard verts dans celui prédateur de Limousin. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de détresse et se dépêcha de cacher le dessin qu'il était en train de faire et tenta de s'expliquer mais il bégayait et il sentit les larmes monter aux yeux devant une telle humiliation.

Il se figea lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond plus âgé se poser sur les siennes, les images de ses OTP faisant la même chose défilèrent devant ses yeux, il sentit quelque chose couler de son nez et son esprit se vida d'un coup. Il tomba dans les bras de Limousin, inconscient.

Son cerveau c'était mis en _stand-by_ devant trop de stimulation.

* * *

><p>Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur<p>

Aiolos sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, au lieu de sentir son doux coussin et son matelas comme lorsqu'il s'était couché, il avait l'impression d'être couché sur une planche de bois. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil puis l'autre et laissa glisser son regard myosotis autour de lui et vit qu'effectivement il était allongé sur du bois, sur le plancher du couloir du premier étage pour être précis.

Il s'était de nouveau endormis sans le savoir, ses tendances narcoleptiques le faisait dormir n'importe où, le pire c'était pendant les réunions par ce qu'il se faisait crier dessus par Auvergne et il recevait _le_ regard de France.

Il soupira et leva lentement son corps fatigué, grimaçant en sentant ses muscles tirer et ses os craquer. Il était vraiment trop vieux pour ces conneries... Enfin pas vraiment, en apparence il ressemblait à un jeune homme au milieu de la vingtaine et il était l'une des plus jeunes régions créées en France mais il était apparu avec tellement de souvenirs, d'Histoire qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir mille ans.

C'était difficile d'avoir l'âme d'un grand-père dans un corps de jeune mais il s'en accommodait si cela lui permettait de se détendre sur un transat et de boire un bon pastis à l'ombre des oliviers.

Il fit craquer une dernière fois son dos et se prépara à descendre boire un bon café bien noir tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns et grommelant en grec et en latin.

* * *

><p>Réunion<p>

Laïla, les poings sur les hanches, regarda avec fierté tout son matériel de randonné prêt. Elle avait prévu de faire un trek dans la forêt et cela allait être tellement excitant car elle essayait de créer un nouveau parcours pour le faire découvrir aux régions de la métropole.

Elle soupira d'aise et se prépara à aller au lit, elle avait besoin d'être en forme. Elle coiffa, ou du moins tenta pour une fois de coiffer crinière noire et bouclée et de les placer dans son bonnet de nuit. Ses yeux noisettes louchèrent lorsque qu'elle vit une boucle s'échapper de son bonnet de nuit.

Elle abandonna rapidement la lutte (il n'y avait rien à faire de toute façon, ses cheveux étaient trop forts) ferma les yeux, prête à reprendre des forces. Elle les rouvrit rapidement car son portable commença à sonner et une musique entraînante s'éleva dans la pièce.

Elle se leva un peu surprise et porta son téléphone à son oreille. Elle l'éloigna immédiatement en entendant la surexcitée de Mayotte qui déblatérait mille mots à la minutes d'une voix suraiguës. Elle attendit que la tempête de paroles se calme et demanda ce que pouvait bien amener Mayotte à l'appeler à cette heure-ci. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et une joie immense envahir son corps en entendant le voyage qui était organisé à Paris. Elle remercia Siyam chaudement et raccrocha, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle resta immobile quelques instants puis elle craqua et cria de joie tout en sautillant un peu partout. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, cherchant à retrouver son calme. Le voyage n'était pas pour tout de suite et elle avait toujours besoin de se reposer.

Elle retourna dans son lit, la joie au cœur et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Rhône-Alpes<p>

Jehan scruta de ses yeux bleus le couloir et lorsqu'il estima que la voie était libre, il sortit de sa cachette en serrant contre lui son carnet. Il avait observé le sujet « PACA » endormi pendant plusieurs heures et à présent il allait pouvoir l'interroger. La région, jeune de corps mais vieille d'esprit, avait beaucoup d'histoires à partager avec lui, il le savait. Et puis si le sujet d'étude faisait de la résistance, il serait obligé d'employer les grands moyens.

C'était parfois pratique d'avoir une apparence d'enfant (quoiqu'en dise son ami alsacien), il suffisait de prendre une petite voie et de faire un visage mignon et tout était dans la poche. Il fallait utiliser cette technique avec parcimonie pour ne pas habituer les cibles à son effet. Il n'avait cependant aucune inquiétude, il était un expert après tout, son visage enfantin, sa peau basanée, ses cheveux blonds bouclés et ses yeux bleus les faisaient tous craquer (sauf France peut-être mais sa nation était d'un tout autre niveau...).

Il prépara ses futures questions dans sa tête et descendit les escaliers, direction où il savait qu'Aiolos serait. Il dut pourtant abandonner son projet lorsqu'il vit ses deux meilleurs amis, Hèmes et Millén. La région des Pays de la Loire était au bord des larmes et tentait de transporter dans la cuisine un Alsace évanouit.

Il posa le revers de sa main contre son front et se demanda comment ces deux-là feraient pour s'en sortir sans lui.

* * *

><p>France<p>

François hésitait à entrer dans la boutique, cela plusieurs qu'elle l'attirait mais il n'osait pas. Quelque chose appelait son âme et cela l'effrayait. Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et l'enleva de son fume-cigarette et l'écrasa avec son pied. Il souffla un long nuage de fumée, agacé, il s'avança devant la porte de la fleuristerie et l'ouvrit.

L'intérieur était spacieux et remplit de fleurs qui embaumait la pièce d'un parfum capiteux. Il s'avança prudemment vers l'avant et vit un homme de taille imposante mais au visage doux bricoler une serrure. Des mèches de cheveux blonds tombaient devant ses yeux bleus perçants et un anneau doré ornait la main qui touchait avait précaution les mécanisme de la serrure qui semblait ancienne.

L'homme releva soudainement la tête et il sursauta car devant lui se trouvait la copie carbone de son très regretté _Berry_.

L'homme s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir vu et de l'avoir fait attendre tout en appelant ce qui devait être sa compagne.

_Marie-Antoinette_.

Il sentit son cœur battre sourdement dans ses oreilles et une jeune femme vêtu d'un jolie tablier rouge et portant un ventre rond apparut depuis l'arrière boutique. Elle semblait petite à coté de son compagnon, ses cheveux fins d'un blond cendré presque gris étaient attachés dans un chignon et quelques boucles folles encadraient son visage fin et faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus. Elle ressemblait énormément à une certaine princesse autrichienne.

Elle posa une question à son époux qui s'appelait _Louis_ et se tourna vers lui et lui demanda en quoi elle pouvait lui être utile tout en s'excusant de ne pas avoir été là pour l'accueillir. Il ne se posa pas de question et demanda un bouquet de lys blanc.

La jeune sembla enchantée et lui confessa que c'était l'une de ses fleurs préférées. Étonnamment, il se sentit sourire et son humeur habituellement morose s'adoucit. Son bouquet fut rapidement prêt et le couple le remercia d'une seule voix. Il les salua de la tête et quitta la boutique sans un regard en arrière, un sourire imperceptible dessiné sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Et voici un deuxième chapitre sur nos belles régions en version 2P! (même si franchement je vais garder les mêmes pour la version 1P, je m'y suis trop attachée!) J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous retrouverai pour un nouvel OS!<p>

Cordialement!

:3


End file.
